


boys

by brdfrdzen



Series: stray kids tfln requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, i ain't even gonna try with them tags no more, i didnt put the other members - you can guess who they are : )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: seungmin comes to a self-realization.





	boys

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles and tags but i'm sure y'all know that by now!!! it was really fun writin this particular one. i wanted to put a lotta details into it to practice doin so. i think it turned out okay???? i'll let y'all be the judge of that hahaha
> 
> this short story was requested by @winkunwonderlan on twitter! 
> 
> if you want a short backstory on any of the texts on the stray kids tfln, just go [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/999520963560640513) and reply to the tweet with a screenshot/link of whatever text/incorrect quote you want me to write.

Seungmin releases a heavy sigh as he repeatedly taps his pencil against his cheek at a quick speed. He’s getting everywhere and nowhere with this _one_ math problem he doesn’t know how to do. His textbook isn’t helping him, only confusing him more, and because of his pride, he won’t to go to his math teacher to ask for help. He’s wallowing in annoyance and frustration.

Just as he’s considering giving up and going online to find videos to help him, the library door loudly bursts open with a _baam._ In come a group of four boys that he’s _never_ seen in his life. They obviously attend the same school that he does, seeing as they’re wearing the school’s logo, but he never came across them before. He’s shocked by how handsome and good-looking they all are. The sudden realization makes him feel insecure and conscious of himself, so he turns back around, hoping none of them had seen his face.

The first boy that entered was the smallest of them all. He had a snap back on his black haired head that faced backward instead of frontward and silver, studded earrings in both ears. His white school uniform shirt was completely unbuttoned and he wore a black, graphic t-shirt under it that wasn’t tucked. He had a silver hooped chain connected to the belt of his navy blue school uniform slacks that looped from the front to the back. He wore Adidas Superstars - which _all four of them_ seemed to be wearing - with dark blue stripes. To Seungmin, he had an intense aura that he could feel from all the way from where he was sitting - which honestly was not that far, but Seungmin _felt it_ , okay?!

The second boy that - in Seungmin’s mind: _gracefully_ \- followed after the first boy had no cap on his head, but he had wavy black hair with his bangs parted, showing the middle of his forehead. He had earrings in his ears as well - right ear with one small, black hooped earring and left ear with one chained, dangling black earring. He wore his white uniform shirt tucked in, but it was unbuttoned by a few buttons at the top and he had a cross-shaped necklace as well as a black watch on his right wrist. His uniform slacks were navy blue and his Adidas Superstars had black stripes. Seungmin had never seen a male so beautiful that it made him want to cry.

The next boy who had came in was blond, his hair styled with the right side gelled back and the left side swept over the left side of his face. In both of ears, he had silver, cross-shaped earrings that dangled. He had his white uniform shirt buttoned properly, but it wasn’t tucked into his navy blue slacks like the previous boy’s slacks were. He had multiple colourful braided bracelets on both of his wrists and a few silver rings on his fingers. The Adidas superstars he wore had red stripes. Seungmin thought he radiated like the sun - no - _he was the sun_.

The last boy to enter had his black hair fully swept back, entire forehead on display. Unlike the first three boys, he didn’t have his ears pierced - or at least wasn’t wearing earrings. He had his white uniform shirt tucked in his slacks, all buttoned properly - with the collar pressed finely - and even had the tie with the school’s logo on it around his neck. His Adidas Superstars were designed with pink stripes. How cute! _Everything about him is so cute_ , Seungmin thought as he had seen the boy’s mouth open to reveal braces.

As Seungmin began to wander in La-La-Land with _the most beautiful male species I have ever seen in my entire life_ , he doesn’t take notice to the figures suddenly gathering around him. It isn’t until a startling _flip_ snaps him from his thoughts and back into reality.

He looks up to see -

Oh. _Oh_.

\- the group of boys he was just yelling over in his mind.

Cool.

Before he can open his mouth to say anything, the boy with the snap back slides a paper onto the table and into his view. He looks down at the paper to see it’s a flyer for an upcoming music group competition. He thinks it’s interesting but he’s completely baffled as to why these _handsome_ boys he doesn’t know are showing him this.

The confusion on his face must be apparent because the blond boy elbows him and says in an exasperated tone, “ _Explain_ it to him _,_ Changbin-hyung!”

The boy - _Changbin_ \- seems to regain his senses as he lets out an “Oh, yeah,” and stands straight, putting his hands in his pants’ pockets.

The boy with a graceful walk stifles laughter as the one with the exposed forehead shakes his head.

“You’re Kim Seungmin, right?” Changbin asks, looking at him with an expression that dared him to say he was not.

Seungmin emits a small, nervous laugh. “It’d be really awkward right now if I wasn’t,” he replies. He doesn’t know what this group of boys want from him, and if he’s being honest with himself, he feels _extremely_ intimidated.

Changbin points to the flyer that he _basically shoved in Seungmin’s face, if you asked him_. “A little birdie told me that you can sing and sing really well,” he says. “We want you to join our group and participate with us in this competition.”

Seungmin blinks for five seconds.

“ _What!_?”

 

\---

 

Seungmin screams into his pillow. “And I swear they were the most cutest boys I’ve ever seen in my _life,_ Jisung,” he whines and rolls onto his back.

His best friend laughs at him from on the other side of the phone. “You just said that about Shawn Mendes and Tom Holland yesterday though.”

“Shut up! This isn’t like that!” He sighs as the boy continues snickering. “I don’t know, man. I was just there...”

Jisung waits for him to finish his sentence.

“And five minutes later,” he pauses, “I’m _gay_.”

A moment of silence passes before Seungmin suddenly hears _thud_ and a far distant sounding Jisung letting out terribly loud laughter.

Seungmin pouts. “Fuck you,” he mumbles. “I’m hanging up. Best friend card has been revoked! I’m blocking you!”

“Wait! Wait!” Jisung exclaims through his wheezing. “I’m sorry. Please-please don’t hang up! I have something to tell you!”

Seungmin narrows his eyes. “What?”

“The birdie Changbin mentioned? That’s me.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“I’m also in the group. I recommended using your vocal skills in our group by showing them your cover of ‘Stitches.’”

“I’m really hanging up now.”  
  
“What? Why? I’m not done talking!”   
  
“Well I’m done listening. I’m coming over there to beat your ass.”

“ _WAIT_ ! SEUNGMIN, _NO-_ ”

Seungmin ends the call with Jisung. He picks up his shoes off the floor and leaves out of his room to go to his friend’s house across the street. He’s got an ass to whoop.

**Author's Note:**

> seungmin: i don't know, man, i was just there...  
> seungmin: and 5 minutes later...i'm gay.
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/993847924349161472)


End file.
